Perang Pie
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Gara-gara Alfred menemukan lima karung goni dari bawah daerah meja rapat Arthur dan Feliciano yg 'gak' sengaja melempar isi goni tsb ke baju Francis, yang berakhir dengan peperangan dan ledakan di ruang rapat/author lg galau, jadi summary nya kayak gini deh/ review dipersilahkan...


_**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, Nista, misstypo, ancur, dll yang bakal membuat anda langsung di bawa ke rsj setempat, atau yang lebih parahnya, anda langsung dibawa ke tpu terdekat #dihajar para reader**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

Di hari yang cerah ini, di gedung rapat dunia, tampaklah sepuluh orang gak waras, oh ralat, hanya satu orang yang waras disana, yang sembilan orang lainnya lah yang gak waras (tapi yang satu lagi datangnya telat, jadi tinggal delapan deh), yang sekarang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, seperti ada yang makan burger sambil komat-kamit ngomong(ini Alfred),ada yang ber tepe"(tebar pesona) dan ber naked ria (Francis), ada yang lagi mesra-mesraan makan tomat(Lovino dan Antonio), ada yang lagi ngepromosiin barang dagangannya yang gak laku sama sekali (Yao), ada yang ber veve dan ber kolkol ria kayak gak ada kerjaan (Feliciano dan Ivan), ada yang mengatakan kata-kata ghaib seperti 'aku orang yang paling asem!' (Gilbert : WOI, AWESOME OON!), dan masih banyak aktivitas-aktivitas nista lainnya yang mereka lakukan di ruang rapat itu.

Orang yang satu-satunya masih waras disana a.k.a Ludwig langsung memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing melihat aktivitas nista orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan rapat tersebut.

"Huh, sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus tersiksa di ruang rapat ini" gumannya.

"Veveve~ Doitsu Doitsu~ Aku mau pasta ve!~" teriak Feliciano dengan semangat empat lima sambil berlari dengan efek _slow motion_ ke arah Ludwig.

"Feliciano, mana ada pasta disini!" ucap Ludwig yang masih memengangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ayo silahkan, dipilih -dipilih aru!" terdengarlah suara Yao yang lagi mempromosikan barang dagangannya di atas meja rapat.

"Ve~ Yao, apa kau menjual makanan ve~?" tanya Feliciano "aku lapar nih ve~"

"Oh, ada. Ini dia" Yao langsung mengeluarkan satu piring bakpao yang langsung matang dari tasnya.

"He, gak ada pasta ve~?"

"Oh ada aru"

"Hah? Yang bener, ve~? Mana pastanya ve~?"

"Ini dia" Yao langsung mengeluarkan pasta yang sudah matang dari tasnya. Di dekat piring pasta itu terdapat tulisan 'Made In China'

"Ve~ berapa harganya?"

"Cuma satu juta aru" hah? Cuma satu juta?! Nggak salah tuh! #plak

Ludwig yang gak sengaja mendengar ucapan Yao tadi langsung bengong seketika. _'Apa tadi dia bilang, Cuma? Cuma?! Cuma dari Hongkong! Satu juta dibilang cuma hanya untuk sepiring pasta?!' _jeritnya dalam hati.

Dengan bego'nya, Feliciano malah berkata "Oh cuma satu juta ve~? Murah amet, ini dia uangnya ve~!" Feliciano langsung mengambil uang yang tersimpan didalam saku celananya, menghitung uang itu sampai satu juta, dan memberinya ke Yao. Ludwig langsung memukul jidatnya sendiri di dinding. _"seharusnya, aku tidak membayar hutangku kepada nya tadi"_

"Nyum, tomat nya enak ya, Lovino!" seru Antonio kegirangan.

"Eh , lu habis makan tomat gue ya! Bayar!" bentak Lovino yang gak rela tomat yang susah payah dia petik, habis seketika dimakan monster tomat (Antonio).

"Yah… gue ga bawa uang Lovino" Lovino langsung melemparkan _death-glare_nya ke Antonio.

"Lu harus bayar sekarang atau… "

"LOVINO~ DATANGLAH KE PELUKAN ABANG~!" teriak Francis sambil berlari dan ber _naked_ ria yang ditemani dengan efek _slow motion_ yang sukses membuat Ludwig dan author langsung ngacir ke wc terdekat.

"Nuajis!" sembur Lovino yang disertai dengan lemparan tomat busuk ke arah muka si Francis, tapi dengan efek _slow motion-_nya tadi, Francis dengan mudahnya menghindari lemparan tomat dari Lovino. "_Kampret, lemparan gue tadi ternyata gak kenak! Sial!Oh, iya, gue kerjain aja si Antonio untuk membayar ganti rugi tomat gue dengan medianya si mesum ini" _pikirnya, dan munculah seringai jahil tersungging di bibirnya Lovino.

"Woi Francis, kalau lo mau sesuatu untuk dipeluk, tu peluk aja si Antonio" kata Lovino santai sambil menunjuk kea rah antonio.

"What! Kok gue!" protes Antonio gak rela kalau dirinya di peluk sama si mesum Francis.

"4NT0N10~ 4KU D4T4NG UNTUK M3M3LUKMU S4Y4NG" teriak Francis dengan alay sambil berlari ke arah Antonio. Dengan penuh rasa jijay, Antonio langsung berlari menghindar dari Francis. Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran ala orang gila di sana. Ludwig yang baru kembali dari wc yang (gak sengaja) melihat acara kejar–kejaran itu langsung menghantamkan jidatnya ke dinding terdekat. Sedangkan Lovino, dia langsung ngakak gegulingan dengan nistanya di lantai.

"Huh… bosen da~" Ivan langsung menghela nafas saat melihat kegajean yang menurutnya permainan di ruangan itu. Katanya, dia gak diajak bermain oleh segerombulan yang menurut author itu adalah segerombolan orgil.

"HAHAHA! AKU ORANG PALING AWESOME DI MUKA BUMI INI! HAHA!" terdengarlah suara tereakan ghaib bin nistanya Gilbert dari samping Ivan.

"Eh, ada Gilbert, da~ Apa kau mau bir?" tawar Ivan. Mendengar kata bis, Gilbert langsung menatap Ivan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan dengan tatapan 'bir, aku-mau-bir!'. Seakan bisa membaca arti tatapan Gilbert, Ivan berkata "ini bir nya da~" sambil meletakkan lima botol bir dan dua botol vodka di atas meja. Setelah itu mereka mengadakan acara minum bir di ruangan itu.

"HOI SEMUANYA, GUE ADALAH SEORANG HERO! BERI HORMAT KEPADA GUE YANG HERO INI! HAHAHAHA!" teriak Alfred dengan semangat yang meluap-luap dan dengan pose yang sumpah-gak-banget-untuk-dilihat (yah, kayak pose Maito Gai dan Rock Lee dari anime Naruto, bahkan lebih aneh dari itu). Semua yang ada disana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memandangi Alfred dengan tatapan 'pose-lo-kayak-miss-univers-kegiles-busway'

Dengan sotoynya, Amerika berkata "kalian memandangiku pasti karena kagum melihat keheroan ku! Hahahaha!"

Seketika itu, terdengarlah suara-suara ghaib yang membahana di setiap sudut ruangan seperti "Kaguman gue ngelihat masakan Arthur daripada muka lo kali!" "Dia tadi bilang apa ve~?" "Hero dari mana tuh,?" "Hero dari tong sampah kale, aru" "Wuu, hero kesiangan" "Lempar dia pake tomat busuk!" "Bantai dia da~" "Dasar hero kagak **AWESOME!** Pergi sana lo ke segi tiga bermuda!" "Buang dia ke laut!" dan masih banyak lagi suara-suara ghaib yang sukses membuat Alfred yang mendengarnya langsung pundung di kolong meja. Melihat Alfred yang pundung, bukannya merasa iba, tapi mereka malah ngekacanginnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hiks…hiks…kenapa mereka begitu kejam padaku" guman Alfred yang masih dalam mode pundungnya.

Tiba-tiba…"Eh, bau apa ni? Kok baunya kayak kue pie gosongnya Arthur?" guman Alfred saat mencium aroma tak sedap di daerah kolong meja. Spontan saja dia langsung mencari sumber bau itu, dan… Tada! Ternyata sumber bau itu berasal dari lima karung yang diketahui karung itu adalah karungnya langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat karung itu sampai-sampai kepalanya kejedot langit meja dan langsung keluar dari kolong meja itu sambil berteriak "WOI! COBA LIHAT DIBAWAH MEJA RAPAT ARTHUR!"

Spontan saja, seluruh orang sinting yang ada disana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan dengan antusias langsung melihat ke bawah meja rapat. Saat melihat ke bawah meja rapat, aroma tak sedap yang khas pun menyambut mereka dengan senang hati.

"ASTAGANAGA, DEMI DUNIA HETALIA YANG DAMAI! APAAN INI! BAUNYA NAUJUBILEH, BUAT ORANG MATI!" kor semua para personifikasi negara yang ada disana.

"Udeh, gak usah tereak kayak gitu juga kale!" tegur Alfred sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Woi Al, ni karung goni, apaan tuh isinya aru? Kok bau banget sih aru!" tanya Yao sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Meneketehe!" ucap Alfred sembari menaikkan bahunya.

"Baunya mengerikan (ve~)!" seru Vargas bersaudara yang disertai anggukan oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Aroma baunya sangat familiar dengan masakan si Arthur" ucap Francis datar.

"AH! Iya, betul banget tuh!" seru Alfred meng iyakan perkataan Francis.

"Dari pada kita membahas apakah isi dari karung goni yang baunya minta ampun ini, mending kita cek aja isi karung itu apa" ujar Ludwig.

Mereka langsung menggotong semua karung yang ada di bawah meja dan meletakkannya di atas meja, setelah itu, mereka langsung membuka ikatan karung goni itu.

"WHAT THE HELL!" teriak mereka berjamaah saat melihat isi karung itu.

Ternya.. ternyata….OH TERNYATA, isi karung itu adalah KUE PIE BUATAN ARTHUR YANG GAGAL! Semua orang yang ada disana langsung menutup hidung mereka karena bau yang sangat harum(?) seharum minyak wangi dicampur dengan limbah rumah tangga dari kue pie itu. Hayo, para readers, ada yang berani nyoba kue pie made by Arthur nggak? Kalau ada yang berani atau nekat memakan kue pie Arthur yang rasanya sederajad dengan poison cookingnya Bianchi (Kakaknya Gokudera Hayato, salah satu character anime di Katekyo Hitman Reborn), saya gak kan tanggung jawab bila anda langsung dibawa ke tpu terdekat lho… #Author dibantai para readers

'_Dari baunya udah ketahuan pasti isinya kayak beginian' _batin Francis saat melihat isi karung itu.

"Demi seluruh rasa humburger yang ada di dunia, GUE GAK BAKAL MAU MAKAN MAKANAN YANG KAYAK BEGINIAN!" teriak Alfred di dekat telinga Francis.

"Woi, ngapain lo tereak ditelinga gue! Sakit tau! Lo mau buat gue budeg, hah!" sembur Francis sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"hehe…" Alfred hanya bisa nyegir kuda saat di sembur Francis.

"Astaga, gila tu si alis tebel! Ngapain juga ngeletakin kue pie beracun ini di bawah meja rapat!" teriak Lovino shok.

"Iya tu, betul banget, mi tomato" kata Antonio meng iyakan perkataan Lovino.

"Ve~ ini masakan gagal atau sengaja dibuat kayak gini?" seru Feliciano sambil mengambil salah satu kue pie yang ada di dalam karung itu.

"Hm… bau banget da~" seru Ivan saat menyium aroma tak sedap dari kue pie yang dipegang Feliciano tadi, omongan Ivan tadi sukses membuat Feliciano kaget dan reflek melempar kue pie itu ke atas, dan… entah kenapa, kue pie itu sukses mendarat dengan awesomenya ke baju Francis yang (katanya) mahal dan bergaransi itu.

"GYAAAA! BAJU KU YANG MAHAL! SIAPA YANG MENODAI BAJU KU YANG MAHAL INI!" teriak Francis histeris saat melhat bajunya yang (katanya) mahal itu ternodai oleh kue pie gosong-nya Arthur. Feliciano langsung panik saat melihat Francis ngamuk

"G-g-g-gomennasai!" ucap Feliciano yang (pastinya) gak bakal terdengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

Francis yang lagi ngamuk mode on pun langsung melempar kue pie yang ada di dalam karung itu ke arah asal muasal kue pie yang telah menodai bajunya yang (katanya) mahal. Karena kelewat panik, Feliciano langsung melesat kabur dari ruangan itu dengan kecepatan Eyeshiled 21. Dan yah… nasib Feliciano saat ini sangat beruntung, karena…

Pertama, sebelum kue pie yang dilempar Francis tadi mengenai-nya, dia udah kabur duluan dari ruang rapat yang isinya orang-orang yang baru kabur dari RSJ itu.

Kedua, ternyata kue pie yang dilempar Francis nggak bakal mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepalanya si Feli, melainkan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa hambatan ke arah keranjang tomatnya Lovino yang tergeletak dengan (tak) elitnya di meja.

Mata Lovino langsung melotot ketika kue pie itu mendarat dengan _awesome_-nya ke keranjang yang isinya tomat-tomat yang baru dia panen dengan suka cita.

"KAMPRET YOU B******! SIAPA YANG BERANI NGELEMARIN KUE PIE TERKUTUK ITU KE TOMAT GUE, HAH!"semua orang yang ada disana langsung bungkam melihat Lovino yang teriak dengan aura yang mengerikan. Entah karena angin apa, Ludwig langsung kabur dari ruang rapat, meninggalkan orang-orang gak waras yang ada disana. Oh, bukan, dia kabur bukan karena takut melihat aura mengerikannya Lovino, tapi, dia kabur karena Ludwig emang SUDAH STREES melihat kelakuan orang gak waras yang ada di ruang rapat!

"AWAS SAJA, SEMPAT KETAHUAN SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR TU PIE TERKUTUK KE TOMAT GUE, BAKALAN GUE LEMPAR DIA PAKE INI!" Lovino langsung mengeluarkan semua kue pie yang ada di lima karung tersebut dan melemparkan salah satu kue pie itu ke sembarang arah. Dan kue pie itu sukses mendarat dengan aman sentosa ditangan Antonio yang lagi megang tomat. Awalnya Antonio memandangi tangannya yang terkena kue pie tadi dengan tatapan kosong, otaknya harus bekerja keras untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada tangannya._"Tu monster tomat kenapa ya, apa dia melamun? Wah, kalau melamun bisa kesambet dia tuh!" _pikir Lovino saat melihat tingkah laku sang seme #plak Sorry, maksudnya Antonio.

Selang satu jam kemudian….

"UGYAAAA! SIAPA YANG BERANI NGELEMPAR KUE PIE BERACUN INI KE TANGAN GUE YANG MULUS DAN TOMAT GUE YANG ENAK INI!" teriak Antonio histeris se histeris Francis tadi. Alfred yang berada tak jauh dari Antonio langsung budeg seketika akibat teriakan sang monster tomat tadi #author dilempar tomat oleh Antonio.

"Buset dah lu ton, ngapain lu tereak se histeris gitu seh?!" geram Alfred sembari memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"HUEEE! Ni lihat ni! Tangan gue yang mulus plus tomat gue terkenak kue pie beracun Arthur nih" rengek Antonio sambil menodongkan tangannya yang terkena kue pie tadi ke Alfred.

"_Nuajiiss! Mulus dari hongkong! Nyadar bro, bulu di tangan lo itu setebel bulu ketek kingkong!" _jerit Alfred dalam hati saat melihat tangan Antonio yang (katanya) mulus itu.

"_B******, ejak aja lu ngatain tu tomat tomat elo! Padahal lo tu nyolong tomat gue" _umpat Lovino dalam hati. Lovino pun mengambil satu pie lagi dan melemparnya ke arah Antonio. Dan…

**Bingo!**

"UWAAA! SEKARANG RAMBUT GUE PULA YANG KENAK!" karena udah gak tahan pengen ngamuk, Antonio langsung mengambil beberapa kue pie dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Mengakibatkan gelas birnya Gilbert dan vodkanya Ivan menjadi korban selanjutnya dari pelemparan kue pie beracun itu.

"MEIN GOT! SIAPA YANG BERANI NGELEMPARIN KUE PIE GAGAL INI KE MINUMAN ORESAMA!" teriak Gilbert mengikuti jejak duo temannya yang teriak tadi.

"Kolkolkokolkol…" kalau orang lain biasanya teriak histeris atau semacamnya, kalau Ivan malah berguman 'Kol' yang disertai hawa yandare andalannya.

"_Mampus, gue salah lempar nih!" _batin Antonio.

Dengan penuh rasa amarah, Gilbert dan Ivan (yang masih dengan hawa yandarenya) langsung melempari kue pie yang ada dimeja ke sumber nya. Namun entah karena angin apa, kue pie yang dilempar Ivan dan Gilbert tadi langsung mendarat di bakpao Yao dan Humburgernya Alfred.

"AIYAA! BAKPAO GUE ARU!"

"WHAT THE… HUMBURGER KESAYANGAN KU!"

Alfred dan Yao berteriak dengan histeris saat melihat makanan kesayangan mereka terkontaminasi dengan kue pie beracunnya Arthur. Lalu, mereka melempar balik kue pie itu ke asalnya yang entah kenapa mengenai Francis lagi (otomatis Francis bakal membalas balik dan begitula seterusnya).

"AYO KITA PERANG!" teriak Alfred dengan semangat yang meluap-meluap dan di belakangnya terdapat background gunung Krakatau yang sedang meledak.

"AYO!"

Dan terjadilah perang pie di dalam ruang rapat yang (kayaknya) bentar lagi bakal hancur…

"HAHAHA! GUE ADALAH HERO! GUE PASTI BAKAL MENANG DALAM PERANG PIE INI! HAHAHA!"

"ENAK AJA! GUE YANG AWESOME INI YANG BAKAL MENANG! HEYAAAA!"

"Da~"

Lima jam kemudian…

"RASAKAN INI!"

"HEYAAAA!"

"JURUS LEMPARAN KUNG FU PANDA!"

"JURUS LEPMARAN ALA HERO!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol~ Aku tidak ikutan perang ini da~, aku pergi dari sini da~"

Seperti yang bisa kita dengar dari teriakan orang-orang gak waras tadi, perang kue pie di dalam ruang rapat itu masih belum selesai, padahal ruang rapatnya bentar lagi bakal hancur tuh…

"Rasakan ini! HEYAAA!" Lovino langsung melemparkan kue pie itu ke arah Antonio, tapi entah kenapa, kue pie itu malah mendarat ke mukanya Francis. Alhasil, Francis langsung tepar seketika dengan tak elitnya.

"HAHAHA! Walau bukan si tomato bastard itu yang kenak, yang penting… ADA SATU YANG KO! HAHAHAHA!belum lima detik Lovino merayakan keberhasilannya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah kue pie nyasar melayang dan sukses mendarat dangan mulus tanpa hambatan di mukanya Lovino.

Lovino langsung tepar mengikuti jejak Francis.

"MI TOMATO KU!" Antonio langsung menghampiri Lovino yang tepar dengan gaya yang super lebay sambil meluk-meluk jasad ukenya –dibantai- maksud saya tubuhnya Lovino.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARI MUKA LOVINO SAYANG DENGAN KUE PIE ITU?!" tanya Antonio denga penuh rasa amarah. Gilbert langsung menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Yao, yang ditunjuk langsung bergidik ngeri saat di pelototi oleh Antonio.

"Aiya! M-m-m-ma…" mulut Yao langsung berciuman dengan kue pie beracun yang dilempar Antonio. Otomatis, Yao langsung pingsan, dan lebih sialnya lagi, sebelum jatuh pingsan dilantai, kepala dan punggun Yao tak sengaja menabrak ujung meja yang gak terlalu runcing tapi menyakitkan. Dan kemungkinan besar, Yao bakalan dilarikan ke tpu terdekat karena RSUD dan RSJ terdekat tidak bisa lagi menangani pasien seperti Yao.

"Antonio!" panggil Gilbert, Antonio langsung memalingkan wajah ke asal sumber suara, dan yang didapatinya adalah lemparan kue pie mesra dari Gilbert yang sukses menodai wajahnya dan mulutnya.

"UWAAA! ENAK (?)!" Antonio pun langsung tepar mengikuti jejak Yao, Francis dan ukenya tercinta, Lovino #author dibantai Lovino

"HAHAHAHA! RASAKAN LEMPARAN AWESOME DARI ORANG YANG AWESOME (baca : asem)!" teriak Gilbert sambil membanggakan dirinya, namun tiba-tiba…

"HAHAHAHA-AP!" saat lagi enak ketawa nista, datanglah kue pie nyasar yang sukses masuk ke mulut Gilbert, alhasil Gilbert langsung tepar di meja (karena tadi dia lagi berdiri dimeja) dengan mulut berbusa. Ternyata yang ngelempar kue pie ke mulut Gilbert tadi adalah Alfred!

"HAHAHA! AKHIRNYA GUE YANG HERO INI LAH YANG…"

**Kriet!**

Terdengarlah suara pintu kebuka, dan apa kalian tau siapa yang membuka pintu itu…

"Alfred apa yang…. WHAT THE HELL YOU BLOODY GIT!" ya, yang membuka pintu itu adalah si pembuat kue pie gagal itu alias Arthur!

"APA YANG LO LAKUKAN PADA KUE PIE GUE! DAN KENAPA DISINI BANYAK KORBAN JIWA YANG BERTEBARAN, HAH!" Alfred nggak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat Arthur mengeluarkan buku mantranya dan disertai dengan hawa yandare yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Alfred… I will kill you!" Alfred langsung merinding ketakutan saat Arthur sudah bersiap-siap akan membacakan mantra kutukan untuknya.

"A-A-Arthur, lo gak main-main k-k-k-kan?" tanya Alfred takut-takut, tapi pertanyaannya nggak digubris sama sekali sama Arthur. _"Waduh, mati gue nih!" _jerit Alfred dalam hati sambil meratapi nasibnya yang sial.

"MATILAH KAU! ABRAKADABRA!"

"WAAAAA!" ruang rapat yang hampir hancur itu akhirnya hancur juga akibat ledakan dari mantra si Arthur.

Dan, pemenang dari perang pie itu adalah… ARTHUR KIRKLAND!

**.  
**

**.  
**

**The End (dengan GaJenya)…**

* * *

**Omake…**

Ok, terdengarlah suara ledakan (tadi) dari ruang rapat yang membuat Feliciano dan yang lainnya yang lagi ngumpul di taman yang lumayan jauh dari ruang rapat pun kaget setengah hidup mendengarnya, dan akibat ledakan itu, selain ruang rapat yang hancur lebur, ada juga efek kembang api yang indah.

Feliciano : Wah kembang api yang indah…

Scott : Bener banget

Vash : Aku setuju

Ivan : Da~

Ludwig : Iya juga…

Nesia : Tapi, bukannya asal muasal suara ledakan plus kembang api itu dari ruang rapat ya?

Scott : Ah, iya, betul banget tuh Nes. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di ruang rapat itu ya?(_Dalam hati : Kayaknya gue pernah lihat lah kembang api kayak gini dirumah Arthur_)

Vash : *menyeringai* Entahlah, lihat aja besok, yakan Feli, Ludwig, Ivan? (_Dalam hati: gue udah tau kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruang rapat itu dari si Ivan. Jadi, gue tinggal minta denda sama mereka yang ada diruang rapat itu… khukhukhu_)

Feli, Ludwig dan Ivan : *mengangguk setuju* (_Dalam hati: Untung gue tadi cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang rapat, kalau tidak, nyawa gue bisa melayang dalam hitungan detik_)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baru The End (dengan GaJenya)…**

* * *

Author : UGYAAA! KENAPA GUE BISA KEPIKIRAN BUAT FIC INI! *teriak pake toa Islamic center*

Arthur : Woi Author, gak usah pake tereak pas ditelinga orang juga kale, itu pun pake toa pula tereaknya!

Author : *nyengir* hehe, sorry…

Ivan : tor, perasaan ni fic udah lo publish kan? napa puplish lagi?

Author : Oh, iya sih, ni fic sebelumnya udah di publish, tapi karena ada kesalahan tekhnis (baca : gak sengaja kehapus sama adik) makanya di publish ulang.

Ivan : ooo... pantes da~

Arthur : woi author gaje nan nista, kenape perangnya harus kue pie buatan gue?!

Author : Karena kue pie mu lah yang cocok dibuat untuk perang…

Arthur : WHAT! ENAK AJA LU TOR!

Author : *Kabur*

Arthur : *ngejar Author sambil ngelempari kue pie buatannya*

Ivan : Mumpung si Authornya lagi main kejar-kejaran sama si Arthur, jadi saya lah yang akan menggantikan Author untuk mengatakan…. Mohon reviewnya ya dari para reader yang…

Glbert : *tiba-tiba nongol* Awesome, seperti biasa, flame tidak diterima.


End file.
